Bella the Firebreather
by MelissaRM
Summary: Bella has a big secret. What is it? Read and find out! Starts in the first book, when Bella meets James at the ballet studio… and then it changes into my own creation…
1. Chapter 1

**This is another old story, hence the fact that it is written in 1****st**** POV. I wrote it when I first saw Firebreather. Enjoy!**

**Edward's POV**

I stopped in the rafters, frozen in shock. James had just swung at Bella. She stopped his blow with her arm. How was that possible? The bones in her arm should have shattered on contact

"Renee was never here, was she?" Bella sighed, looking around.

James stepped back, just as shocked as I was.

"How… what _are_ you?" he demanded.

"You wanted me here without Edward" Bella told him. "That's why you told me that you had Renee hostage."

"And it worked" James grinned. "You came alone."

A grin spread across Bella's face. "I guess you're one of those types, aren't you? The only way to stop you is to kill you."

"And you'll never get close!" he roared as he charged.

I watched, frozen in shock, my eyes wide in awe. Bella killed a vampire who was easily stronger than Emmett, the strongest in my family. Then, fire came from her mouth. It didn't touch the wooden floors; rather incinerated the vampire's mangled body in mid-air.

"You would have had better luck if it were one of the Cullens" Bella sighed, walking out the door.

"You did well, Isabella" a low voice growled from the storm-drains beside Bella. "You fight like a true warrior."

"I am nothing like you" Bella spat.

"You fought him so your adopted family wouldn't. Do you think I fight for only myself?"

"You never fought for my mother or my brother" Bella snarled, her mouth glowing with flames. "You left me alone in some orphanage."

"I left to protect you all. Your brother understands that, why don't you?"

"You left Duncan with my mother, but took me and then abandoned me with some stranger." Bella hissed. "Forgive me if I'm not as forgiving as my little brother."

"I wanted to raise you myself, but I couldn't! I'm a Kaiju. You were still a child. You were still too fragile."

"Then why not take me to my mother?" Bella demanded. "Why leave me with some ignorant human who wouldn't know how to handle a freak?"

"What are you planning to do now? Do you plan on keeping this from those vampires forever? I've already told you that it's impossible to change. Their teeth cannot get through your skin."

"I'll think of something" Bella grumbled.

"You're not going to tell them?"

"No."

"You're making a mistake."

"I'm taking after my old man."

"You're worse than your mother, ya know that?"

"Considering I just met her for the first time last year" Bella shot back.

She walked away and got about a block before Alice and Jasper got to her. I showed up then, deciding to pretend like I hadn't seen anything. She would tell me in her own time.

I kept my arms wrapped around her as the others searched for any traces of James. They found none. A few times, I wanted to lock them all out of the apartment. Whenever she looked like she was about to tell me something, she was interrupted by one of them.

**Review and give me your opinions! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Anyway, now the Cullens find out!**

**Jasper's POV**

Alice had gone shopping with Bella, and I was dragged along to carry the bags. Things were going fine. That is, until some kid fell and skinned his knee. The blood caught me off guard. I lost it before I even registered what the new scent was.

Someone grabbed me and dragged me to the corner. Then, Alice kissed me. That always got me under control.

"I'm sorry, darling" I whispered as I wrapped my arms around my wife.

"It's ok" Alice whispered. "Bella stopped you before anything could happen…"

"Bella?" I echoed.

Bella was leaning against the wall, her arms crossed as she glared at the ground.

"How is that possible?" I asked.

"We're not the only one with a secret, but Bella hasn't come to terms with hers yet" Alice whispered, nearly too quiet for me to understand. "You don't have to tell us if you're not ready, Bella." She told her.

Bella sighed, looking up to us. "That's not exactly fair, is it? After all, I pestered Edward for weeks until I found out your secret."

We paid for everything and got into the car. But, halfway out of Seattle, Bella directed me to stop at an abandoned building.

"You've been here before" I noted, "Recently."

"Whenever you all go hunting, or when Edward doesn't show up in my room at night" Bella sighed. She pivoted so she was looking at us. "I wouldn't be surprised if you all run away after this."

"So, you're strong, so what?" Alice laughed.

"James just didn't disappear in Arizona" she sighed, walking away. "I killed him."

We all froze, shocked. Was she really that strong? That meant that she could kill us, too. Though, I knew she wouldn't.

She showed us her fire-breath. She went as far as giving Alice flaming horns.

"If you're trying to scare them off, you might as well do it the right way" a boy with blond hair grinned as he walked up.

And, for a couple hours, they fought. Alice and I were standing in the corner, frozen in shock as we watched the 2 fight. They looked like they were seriously trying to kill each other. Finally, after 4 hours, it stopped. Bella had the boy pinned.

"Thank you, Duncan, I think they are thoroughly terrified now" Bella chuckled.

Bella rolled off him and flopped to the ground.

And, they were both asleep after that. Slowly, Jasper and I picked them up. We took them to Carlisle. After a flight like that, they had to have some injuries, right?

Wrong, apparently.

"They're just both exhausted" Carlisle sighed. "What happened? Who is that boy?"

"Not a clue." I sighed.

We didn't notice the extra heartbeats until we heard extra voices.

"Come on, kid, get your lazy ass up" a man hissed quietly.

"He's exhausted" a woman mumbled. "He's been fighting someone."

"He must have killed whatever it was" the man sighed. "He wouldn't be resting like this if there was still a threat."

"Bella is in the next room. She's in the same state."

"Is she wounded at all?" the man asked.

"Come on, it's Bella" the woman scoffed. "The closest she ever got to wounded was when she was in 9-11."

The man chuckled in response, and then groaned. "I need 3 medical bays ready at the intersection."

"Why 3?"

"One for Bella, one for Duncan, and one for the first doctor she gets her hands on before she's sedated."

"Why not sedate her now and save one of my people?" the woman hissed.

"I didn't bring my gun with me. I didn't expect Bella to be here, too. We were going off Duncan's tracker, remember?"

I didn't realize Carlisle had gone up there until I heard him talking to the 2 strangers.

"I'd prefer that they stay with us" Carlisle requested.

"Well, sorry, but they're coming with us" the man stated. "Bella and Duncan are government property."

We all bolted up there, even Rose.

"Bella is no one's property!" Edward snarled.

"Ya think so, kid?" the man questioned. He pulled out a weird-looking gun and pointed it at Edward's head. "Now what do you think?"

Suddenly, the gun was out of his hands. Bella stood in the side of the room, leaning against the wall with the gun in her hands.

"Hi there, Doctor Patel" Bella grinned.

"Bella, you should not be up right now" the woman gasped. "How are you awake?"

"I'm a light sleeper when I sense a threat."

"We're not a threat, you should know that."

"Yea, well, my instincts think otherwise when there's a canon pointed at my boyfriend." Bella huffed. "The breathing corpse over there didn't wake up because the only thing that can wake him up is Mom."

Her legs were locked, that was the only thing keeping her from falling.

"Bella, go rest some more" Edward whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

Bella put her hands over his, as if holding him there. Then, she passed out.

"Ah damn it" the man huffed.

"She instinctively protects him" the woman sighed. "Now what do we do?"

"Who are you, exactly?" Carlisle asked. "How do you know Bella?"

They ignored him.

"I'd be more comfortable being away from the base if I knew what the hell they were fighting" the man huffed.

"They were fighting each other" Alice sighed. "They were trying to scare us."

"Well, now the question is why you are still here" the man laughed. "You're either not human or are insane."

"Doctor Patel already figured it out" Edward chuckled.

"Mind reader, too?" the woman questioned.

"Yes. Sorry, it doesn't exactly have an off-switch" Edward sighed apologetically.

"What?" the man demanded.

"Do you remember the Volturi?" the woman chuckled.

"Oh yea" the man snickered. "They offered to help us and then ran away in fear from one weak foot-soldier."

"Well, they're like them; they just drink animal blood."

"And they're not running away in fear because…?"

"It was just Alice and me" I explained. "And… we were too petrified to run away at the time."

The man laughed loudly. "I don't blame ya. Hell, when we found out about Bella over there, it was when she blew up a mall fighting a rogue Kaiju."

"Blitz, she was 10 at the time" the woman deadpanned. "Duncan didn't even have his fire breath until this year!"

"I could handle it."

"Oh, so you deployed all of our teams and had her in a cage that even Balloc couldn't get out of for no reason?" the woman scoffed.

"Oh, says the doctor who refused to go near her until she confused you for her adopted mother!"

"I am not a trained soldier, I am a doctor" the woman hissed.

"You locked up a CHILD?" Rose snarled.

"We didn't know if she was on our side or not!" The man defended himself.

"You were scared of a child who was crying for her mother?" Edward questioned.

"We were not about to risk our lives against a HYBRID who defeated a 12-ton Kaiju!" The man hissed.

"Hold up, what the hell is a Kai-whatever?" Emmett asked.

"She hasn't told you?" the man asked.

"I'm not surprised" the woman sighed. "Her Kaiju lineage has done nothing but ruin any chances she ever had at a normal life. I don't even want to know how many times she nearly hurt someone when she was too young to understand her own capabilities. Duncan had it easy; Margret knew what to do and say. Renee had no idea what was going on."

"I'm willing to bet the only reason she showed us was because she stopped Jasper from losing control at the mall. I've seen her in my visions, deciding to tell Edward about her not being completely human. But, something always comes up." Alice sighed.

**Hehe. Well, what do you think? Review and let me know! I don't have awesome powers like Edward!**


End file.
